kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kermujira
Height: 130 meters (Including Second Head) Weight: 55,000 metric Gender: Hermaphrodite (Main head is a female, Narwhal head is female) Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Tentacle Wrap, Jaws of Oblivion Secondary Attacks: Pinchers, Glacier spawn Primary Weapons: Battleship Missles, Toxic Slush Secondary Weapons: Ink Energy Style: Fury Overview Kermujira is the result of aliens and humans tampering with the DNA of a sea monster terrorizing their planet. Origin Kermujira was once a huge sea monster living on the earth-like planet of A1948 where he would often terrorize costal cities and villages for food. One regular day, everything went horribly wrong when a team of scientists searching for a hospitable planet to set colonies on discovered the huge beast ravaging a seaside village. He was captured by using the carcass of a whale as a lure and he was carried on the ship for DNA experimenting. One such test was to add the DNA of various extinct and living aquatic creatures to the body structure of Kermujira, causing him to gain the features of a hybrid Kaiju. However, the colonization of the planet failed when an enraged Kermujira awakened after a year of sleeping on board the ship and destroyed everything in its path, including the ship and the colonies. Later, Kermujira was mutated by radioactive waste after the humans and the aliens attempted a final time to exterminate the beast by dumping huge buckets of waste and gases on him. However, it only enlarged him to a massive 130 meters and gave him a second head that resembled a narwhal. A black hole was formed near the planet and it engulfed the entire planet as well as hurling the behemoth across space and time. Years passed and Kermujira ended up crashing in the Pacific Ocean. He was frozen in a battle with another Kaiju and he's been floating around the Antarctic ever since until global warming happened... Kermujira increases his energy quickly as he attacks his opponents. Kermujira can clutch enemies with his jaws and hold them there . He also spawns glaciers that are huge chunks from his ice covered back to crush enemies. Kermujira can also releases toxic ice that injures the opponent. The colossal battleship on the back of him can shoot missiles to distract the enemy. Kermujira grabs the opponent with his tentacles and hurl them around the battlefield. He also uses his second head as a holding base for the struggling opponent. Kermujira's second head gives him an advantage when he's fighting against multiple enemies. His tentacles can reach out to grab or whip other Kaiju when he's in range of a target. Weakness Kermujira has very low defensive stats, leading to him having a difficult time withstanding powerful attacks. However, he makes up for that with high speed, which enables him to dodge attacks from slow monsters, like Dragul. Gallery Kermujira.jpeg|A headsculpt of Kermujira by Dopepope Image-1.jpg|A drawing of Kermujira by Godzilla1954 CKC - Squark.jpg|Sketch of Kermujira by DrakoRalen Image-2.jpg|Full-Color drawing of Kermujira by Woodzilla Image-3.jpg|An ancient drawing of Kermujira by me Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Gun Metal Grey Kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Experiments Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Renamed Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien